Vector Wabbit Zephyr
Vector Wabbit Zephyr is a player on Lego Minifigures Online. He is also known as Electron or Laser who started playing just before Christmas 2014! He has completed all Series 9 through 15 and has Mr. Gold and the Gold Aura for all Four accounts. The last account Golden Tawny Leopard. About Vector Wabbit Zephyr Vector Wabbit Zephyr has collected 132 minifigures also known as Steely Electron Mayfly has collected 133 minifigures in his accounts in the LEGO Minifigures Online game. He also achieved the Gold Aura in these two accounts by completing Five Series of Minifigures before the deadline to do so and also before Series 15 came out. Along with his "bestest friend" a special title given to Truly Wiggly Meteor, they got their Gold Glow together for their Holiday Elf minifigure. It was on 05-Feb-2016 a special day and in attendance were many players. Player Solo Paladin Shield made a video of the celebration and he posted it. Finally Wabbit finished his THIRD account Sonic Laser Physics completing all Seven Series and got the Gold Aura thus achieving Minifigure World Champion status! On 06-July-2016 he finished his FOURTH account Golden Tawny Leopard completing seven Minifigure Series, 9 through 15 before series 16 and in all his glory began glowing Bright Gold. This event made him the FIRST to complete the most accounts a total of 4!! His minifigures were collected individually by completing Pockets/Dungeon adventures and Lost Creations and by redeeming codes. The DJ and Fairy Minifigures were purchased directly. The Aztec Warrior and Viking Woman Minifigures were exclusively from purchasing the old Unlimited Memberships for each of his accounts. These are not available anymore. Santa was received by completing the Winter Pass Achievement. Also no longer available in game. Vector Wabbit Zephyr's Best Friends *Listed alphabetically by the General's name below: *Golden Fusion Quark (sometimes call her Fuse, Lady Fusion) *Golden Majestic Meteor (also known as Lavoyd, Lava or Lav) *Somewhat Odd Elf (also known as Odd, Elf, Smashed) *Solo Paladin Shield (also known as Pal, Double or Meh and Third) *Super Purple Cookie (also known as Purp) *Edible Rubble Kraken (also known as Batman or Rub) *Staunch Summer Eggroll (also known as DY, Dark Yada or Yada) *Chaotic Whoosh Bug (I call him Mr. Whoosh!) *Truly Wiggly Meteor (I call him Wiggles!!) *Booyah Bounding Knight (also known as Wiz or Wizard) Acknowledgements All this achievements was possible with these incredible players: *Golden Fusion Quark, a dear and special friend whom with her wisdom, help, encouragement, humor and those necessary "toothpicks and poles" in the wee hours of game play, I say thank you Lady Fusion! *Truly Wiggly Meteor for his protection, guidance, continued insistence that I complete the task and always there to lend a helping hand. Oh what fun and enjoyment we had in many runs and he dare to go "out of bounds" or "out and about" with me. Thank You Wiggles "my bestest friend" for these Happiest Times in game. To the Senior of Lost Creations, the one and only Awesome Chaotic Whoosh Bug for the many many Lost Creation runs and the many figures I got with him. He is the best Lost Creation Player. Is there anything he cannot do??!!?? Thank You very much to Mr. Whoosh. Record of Lost Creations Vector Wabbit Zephyr's Lost Creation record was to Level 56 with Chaotic Whoosh Bug and Truly Wiggly Meteor. On this run, Wabbit also got the Cowboy minifigure for his Sonic Laser Physics account. Gallery Lifeguard_what_a_wonderful_feeling...done!.png|Wabbit's 4th account - Golden Tawny Leopard Minifigure World Champion Status - Master of all Minifigures! Minifigure World Champion with Spring!!.PNG|achieved Minifigure World Champion with Secret Spring Werewolf in the Siege Command Room. TaaaDaaa Laser is done!!!.PNG|My third account as Sonic Laser Physics completed Series 9 thru 15! 2016-03-13 Lost Level 56.png|2016 Mar 13 Lost level 56 Sonic Laser Physics got Cowboy with Chaotic Whoosh Bug and Truly Wiggly Meteor!!|link=Vector Wabbit Zephyr, Chaotic Whoosh Bug Category:Players Category:Mr. Gold owner Category:Ninja owner Category:Lost Creations Super Legend Category:DJ owner Category:Fairy owner